In the past, it has been recognized that there exists a need for an apparatus or device to facilitate the very real needs of a hockey player to enhance the players skills in the art of stick handling and to improve his reflexes when striking or slapping a hockey puck or roller ball especially on its re-bound and/or when executing and controlling a slap-shot or wrist shot, etc.
An attempt to provide a practise apparatus is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,842 issued to Daoust of Canada comprising a long lane much like a bowling lane and uses an endless belt in conjunction with a puck dispenser, however, this apparatus takes up a large area and is not designed for reflex action but more particularly addresses goal shooting and is complicated.
Also, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,815 issued to Deschesnes of Canada teaches a training apparatus which, while being more compact, addresses the striking of the puck from one side only and its object is not to increase reflex but is designed to increase the strength of the player. The puck is returned after each stroke to the same location and the puck is struck from the same angle each time.
It is obvious, therefore, that a need exists for a compact, simple, portable reflex practise board which may be utilized by any player, weather the player is a beginner, or a professional and which may be utilized at home or the office or any convenient place to enhance his skills as a hockey player.